


co się ze mną dzieje?

by vanavicta



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, lot of thinking, work routine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanavicta/pseuds/vanavicta
Summary: Kolejny wieczór w pracy. Kolejne nadgodziny. Silne przepracowanie i notoryczne gubienie się we własnych myślach.I ten dziwny, gorący ścisk w sercu pojawiający się zdecydowanie zbyt często, kiedy na mnie patrzysz.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	co się ze mną dzieje?

Iceberg zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Spojrzał na godzinę w prawym, dolnym rogu monitora. Prawie dziewiętnasta. Kurwa. Gears ostrzegał, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach będzie dużo pracy i prawdopodobnie przez kilka dni będą musieli posiedzieć trochę dłużej, niż zwykle. Ale cholera, żeby cały dzień? Trzynaście godzin. Tyle zajęło dzisiaj spisanie i odesłanie szczegółowych raportów wraz z protokołami wszystkich trupów z ostatniego eksperymentu z 882. Tylu zmarło, a jeszcze kilku musiało zostać potraktowanych silnymi amnestykami, co wiązało się z dodatkową dokumentacją. To jednak mężczyzna postanowił zostawić już na jutro. Dziś był wykończony. Nacisnął enter, odsyłając do komitetu ostatni plik i odchylił się trochę, opierając na krześle. Tępy ból przeszył spięty kręgosłup. Miał dość. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których naprawdę miał dość.

Mimowolnie spojrzał na swojego przełożonego znad ekranu komputera. Jego biurko znajdowało się dosłownie naprzeciw, więc jedynym, co ich oddzielało przez większość czasu były ekrany komputerów i ewentualne stosy papierów. Iceberg zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Jak ten człowiek po dobrych kilkunastu godzinach niemal nieprzerwanej roboty jest w stanie nadal pracować w pełnym skupieniu? Był tu już dzisiaj, zanim jeszcze jego asystent się zjawił. Kawa była zaparzona, dokumentacja na dzisiaj uporządkowana. Iceberg nawet nie wiedział, czy ten w ogóle spał w nocy. Głębokie cienie pod oczami na to nie wskazywały.

Ten dzień był na tyle spokojny, że poza przerwą na lunch oboje nie odeszli od komputerów. Same dokumenty. Dokumenty. Iceberg rzygał już tymi dokumentami, ale ktoś musiał to robić. Tym razem przynajmniej nie zajmował się tym zupełnie sam. Gears jednak nie wyglądał jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Nie dzielił pracy na brudną robotę i na ciekawe zajęcia. Wszystkie obowiązki traktował tak samo. I tego Iceberg mu trochę zazdrościł. Tyle tylko, że jemu było łatwiej, bo nie był w sytuacji ubiegania się o awans od dobrych kilku lat i odrzucenia próśb za każdym jednym razem, jakkolwiek by się nie starał. To rodziło frustrację.

Założył okulary z powrotem, kiedy od niewyraźnego widzenia zaczynała powoli boleć go głowa. Kiedy świat nabrał ostrości, ukradkiem ponownie zerknął naprzeciw i zlustrował twarz drugiego naukowca. Jak zawsze chłodna i bez wyrazu, ale w oczach było widać ukrywane zmęczenie. _“Przepracowujesz się”_ , przeszło mu przez głowę. Nie, żeby to była jakaś nowość, ale w ostatnim czasie praca pochłaniała go bez reszty. Nawet te pojedyńcze, krótkie wymiany zdań, które Iceberg czasem prowokował w ciągu dnia, odeszły od poniedziałku w niepamięć. Próby zaczepek spotykały się z brakiem odpowiedzi. Były całkowicie ignorowane, więc odpuścił. Mimo to zauważył, że zaczynała go ta sytuacja coraz bardziej… Martwić. Nie było to nowe uczucie. Od dłuższego czasu pojawiało się sporadycznie, choć ostatnio zaczęło zajmować myśli trochę bardziej, niż powinno. I nie kończyło się na myślach.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem zaczepił Breaky, żeby się z nim umówiła. Witali się, owszem. W kuchni zdarzały się krótkie pogawędki, ale nic więcej. Nie przychodził do niej po pracy jak kiedyś. Nie napastował o spotkania i nie poganiał w myciu włosów.

Zamiast tego zauważył, że coraz więcej uwagi poświęcał Gearsowi.

Jednego dnia, kiedy pracy było naprawdę dużo, przypomniał mu o zasłużonej przerwie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko nieme przytaknięcie, ale kilka minut później został już w biurze sam. I z jakiegoś powodu poczuł wtedy po raz pierwszy to dziwne, ale w ten dziwny sposób przyjemne uczucie, które zakwitło gdzieś w klatce piersiowej. Jego rzucone od niechcenia słowa zostały odebrane poważnie i wzięte pod uwagę. I to zaczęło powoli całą serię takich przypomnień. Mimo, że nigdy nie spotkał się z żadną pozytywną, ale też nie negatywną reakcją. Nie wiedział nawet, czy Gears to zauważył. Jasne, że zauważył - ale czy zwrócił na to uwagę? Nic na to nie wskazywało. Po prostu go słuchał. Tego człowieka było naprawdę ciężko przejrzeć. Zachowywał się jak maszyna zaprogramowana jedynie na pracę. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego, nie nawiązywał zbędnych kontaktów, nie rozpraszał się. Tylko po tym zwykłym, ludzkim zmęczeniu pojawiającym się wieczorami w jego oczach Iceberg stracił wszelkie wątpliwości co do jego bycia lub niebycia robotem, jak niektórzy przypuszczali. Był człowiekiem. To było pewne. Tyle tylko, że bardzo… Specyficznym.

Pamiętał jak miłe było, kiedy po jednej z takich przymusowych przerw, na jaką go wysłał, Gears sam zaproponował zrobienie mu kawy, “skoro i tak będzie w kuchni”. Iceberg pamiętał, jakie ciepło wstąpiło mu wtedy na policzki. Prawdopodobnie na jego zmrożonej skórze i tak nie było ono na całe szczęście widoczne, ale ten jeden moment był w jakiś sposób przełomowy. Niewielka iskra nadziei pojawiła się niespodziewanie w jego głowie. Czy to naprawdę mógł być jakiś wyraz sympatii w jego stronę? Sytuacja była jednorazowa i nie powtórzyła się więcej, ale każde wspomnienie o niej wywoływało u niego szybsze bicie serca i mimowolny uśmiech pod nosem. Czy to normalne, że reagował w ten sposób? Czy to przez to, że chodziło nie o kogoś innego, ale właśnie o Gearsa, u którego trudno o jakiekolwiek pozytywne działanie? Może to była po prostu satysfakcja z otrzymania czegoś, czego nikomu wcześniej nie udało się dostać? Nie wiedział i gubił się w tym. Nie potrafił tego nazwać. Wiedział jedynie, że to rosło i stawało się z każdym dniem coraz silniejsze.

Mimo wszystko lubił spędzać z nim czas. To dlatego zaczepiał go czasem i cieszył się wewnątrz z każdej odpowiedzi, jak bardzo nie byłaby lakoniczna. To już znaczyło, że udało mu się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Choćby odrobinę. Niewiele udało mu się dowiedzieć o jego życiu i o nim samym przez te lata, był niezwykle skrytą osobą. Ale Iceberg próbował dalej i to, co udało mu się wyciągnąć miał już zanotowane w głowie na stałe. Poza tym…

\- Doktorze Iceberg - z potoku myśli wyrwał go cichy, bezbarwny głos, który natychmiast przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Stalowe tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z pełną uwagą przeraziły go, ale wywołały równocześnie to samo silne, zbyt dobrze już znane uczucie ścisku w okolicy serca. _“Cały czas się na niego gapiłem?”_ , pomyślał nerwowo. Nie mogąc wytrzymać tego spojrzenia spuścił wzrok na swoje ręce i zauważył, że jedną z dłoni kurczowo zaciskał na przedramieniu. Natychmiast ją rozluźnił. _"Co się ze mną dzieje?"_

\- Taaak? - mruknął, podnosząc wzrok i wracając do swojej nonszalanckiej pozy. Nic tu nie zaszło. Oparł ręce o krawędź biurka i odchylił się na krześle. Gdyby nie to, że miało kółka i ruchome oparcie, prawdopodobnie zacząłby się na nim bujać, narażając się na uwagi odnośnie roztrzaskania sobie głowy jak spadnie albo zniszczenia podłogi. Ciche, nieznaczące uwagi, podczas których Gears nie oderwałby nawet na chwilę wzroku od komputera. Ale nawet ta myśl nie mogła powstrzymać unoszących się nieznacznie kącików ust.

\- Znów odpłynąłeś myślami. Drugi raz dzisiaj - stwierdził starszy mężczyzna. - Jest już po siódmej. Idź do domu, jeśli jesteś zmęczony - dodał, patrząc z powrotem w ekran. Ręce jednak zatrzymały się nad klawiaturą.

\- Ty też jesteś - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Iceberg, bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzał. Zapadła cisza, nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Drugi naukowiec nawet nie drgnął. - Musisz się w końcu wyspać - skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Albo nici z wydajnej pracy.

Ostatni argument okazał się chyba najbardziej trafiony. Gears westchnął cicho i położył ręce na brzegu blatu, odsuwając trochę klawiaturę.

\- Pójdę jak ty pójdziesz - asystent dodał buńczucznie, przyglądając się przełożonemu z odchyloną głową. Ten spojrzał na niego, ale tym razem Iceberg nie odwrócił wzroku. Zaczepny uśmieszek kręcił się w okolicy ust, kiedy przygryzł nerwowo wargę. O nie, tym razem nie straci kontroli nad sytuacją. Starszy przymknął oczy z rezygnacją i wstał od stołu.

\- Masz rację - powiedział cicho. - Dziękuję. Zbierajmy się już - szybko zapisał co trzeba i wyłączył komputer. Wszystkie papiery, które leżały na biurku ułożył w równy stos. A Iceberg przyglądał się temu jak zaklęty. Mechanicznym ruchom szczupłych dłoni. Perfekcyjnie równo złożonym dokumentom. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się i poczuł jeszcze gorsze ciepło wstępujące mu na twarz. Przeklął siarczyście w myślach. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że znowu to zrobił. Wstał gwałtownie i ogarnął to przyzwoite minimum, żeby nie zostawić zbyt dużego bałaganu na własnym blacie. Gears tego nie lubił.

Młodszy mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i skinął głową na znak, że skończył. Bez słowa ruszyli w stronę korytarza. Kiedy światło zgasło, poczuł się niepewnie stojąc z tym człowiekiem w półmroku. Niepewnie, ale jednak komfortowo. Nie do końca świadomie podniósł rękę, żeby… Żeby co? Sam nie wiedział. Szybko opuścił ją, zanim ten mógł się zorientować. Lodowata dłoń musnęła tylko w przelocie tę drugą, przyjemnie ciepłą i mężczyzna żałował, że nie może tego ciepła poczuć choć sekundę dłużej.

\- To… Ekhm. Dobranoc - rzucił przed odejściem. Gears spojrzał na niego. I może to była tylko iluzja spowodowana słabym oświetleniem i przemęczonym wzrokiem, ale wyraz jego twarz był tak łagodny jak jeszcze nigdy. Prawie... Przyjazny. Prawie jakby gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz jednak się uśmiechnął. Do niego. Iceberg patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. Bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to nie jest tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Odrzucił wszystkie inne myśli i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dobranoc, Iceberg - usłyszał, zanim drugi mężczyzna odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Ten zaś stał jeszcze przez sekundę w miejscu, uwięziony w bezruchu przez kolejną silną falę gorąca w klatce piersiowej. Tak silną, że mimowolnie uniósł w rękę i zacisnął ją na wysokości serca. _“Chyba już się tego nie pozbędę”_ , pomyślał z uśmiechem, wpatrując się jeszcze przez chwilę w pusty, cichy korytarz.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik pisany całkowicie nieplanowanie i z czystych nudów. To moja pierwsza publikacja gdziekolwiek. A nuż się komuś spodoba.


End file.
